RainbowdashPinkie Pie 4 Life
by Rai Dial 009
Summary: This is the relationship between two ponies that will take them onto a journey. Never knowing where it will take them and how things will change the course of their lives.
1. When Somepony Loves Another Somepony

Ch.1 When Somepony Loves Another Somepony

Pinkie Pie was walking around looking for Rainbowdash. She had something in her pack for her. 'I know Dashie would be excited to see me with this gift.' Pinkie thought to herself. Walking out to where there would be clouds which she'd be resting on. "Dashie? Dashie?" Pinkie Pie shouted up to them. Rainbowdash waved a hoof to let her know she's there. "I have something for you Rainbow." Pinkie shouted up. Rainbowdash peeked over slightly and saw Pinkie Pie smiling brightly. Rainbow thought to herself, 'What exactly does she have to say or give to me.' Rainbowdash flew down and said, "I'm sure whatever you have is nice but I'd like to see it anyways." "It's extra special and I made it myself." She talked while digging into her pack. Pinkie Pie pulled out this rainbow scarf and it was all swirled in its stitching. As Rainbowdash took the scarf and wrapped it around her neck. The meek smile of Pinkie Pie slowly melted away Rainbowdash's heart. "Pinkie Pie, I don't know what to say." Responded Rainbowdash almost speechless. "I'm sure you love it Dashie." Pinkie hopping a little. Rainbowdash snuggled the scarf and looked at Pinkie while giving her a nod. Pinkie Pie squealed in joy and say, "I'll see you Rainbowdash." She noticed the cute little wink that Pinkie Pie gave her.

Pinkie Pie was at Twilight's place while Rainbowdash went to Fluttershy's home. "How's it going Pinkie?" Twilight asked. Pinkie let out a charming sigh and walked over to the window. "Pinkie, is something wrong?" Twilight questioned. Rainbowdash knocked on Fluttershy's door and she answered, "Why hello Rainbowdash. That's a lovely scarf you have there." "It is," Rainbowdash spoke up proudly. "I wanted to talk to about somepony I'm into." Rainbow said coy like. "Rainbowdash, I didn't think you'd ever be the one have a special somepony." Fluttershy rather surprised. "A special somepony?" Twilight asked Pinkie. "Oh yes, they're perfect in every single way. I can't but help want to nuzzle with this somepony sometimes. This somepony is not just any somepony, they're 'the' somepony." Pinkie Pie replied. "Oh, what are you going to do now Rainbowdash?" Fluttershy asked her. "I can't help that this somepony is way past 20% cooler." Rainbowdash boldly. Fluttershy gasped in shock. As both Rainbowdash and Pinkie Pie left from where they were. Both of them made up their mind and searched each other out.

It was twilight time when the two would run into each other. "I've been looking for you." Both of them said. "I want to tell you something." They said in unison again. Rainbowdash blushed and so did Pinkie but looked away in embarrassment. The awkward silence broke when Rainbow coughed for attention. "Yes?" Pinkie asked. "There's a somepony that has been on my mind." Rainbowdash told her. "Me too. Me too. Go ahead though." Pinkie insisted. "You know I don't talk about these things with anypony but I thought I'd try to." She said and Pinkie nodded. "I'm sure that when I speak of this somepony. They may be closer than anypony has come to." "I'm sure that your special somepony is fortunate to have you or going to have you." Pinkie said and lightly smiled. "That's the thing Pinkie Pie," Rainbowdash said and took her hoof with her hooves, "You're the special somepony I'm talking about. Will you be my special somepony?" Pinkie Pie started to let out tears of joy out a rejoicing yes. This was the start of a wonderful relationship between Rainbowdash and Pinkie Pie.

To be Continued


	2. The First Date

Ch. 2 The First Date

It took a week but Rainbowdash planned her and Pinkie's first date. It was going to be anything but boring for the two. Some of the ponies were talking about the relationship between the two when they figured it out. Pinkie Pie had a shimmering pink ribbon done in a bow in her mane. Rainbowdash wore the scarf Pinkie have gave her and sprayed a scent of citrus fruits. Rainbow went over and knocked on the door of Pinkie's place. "I hope she'll like my look." Rainbowdash said to herself. The door opens and Pinkie looks at Rainbow, "You look so cute but extra with that scarf. Who made it for you?" "This very special pony with a beautiful heart." Rainbowdash went along with this conversation. Pinkie giggled and closed the door.

They went to a little restaurant and Rainbowdash told the hostess, "I have a reservation for two under Rainbow & Pinkie." The hostess looked at them funny and led them to a booth for two. Sitting down and there were looks from some of the ponies. "Is something wrong Rainbow?" Pinkie Pie asked as she noticed her looking about. "I wish I knew why everypony looks at us like we're nuts or something." Rainbow a little annoyed. "All that matters is our special date and the rest of the world is to deal with it." Pinkie said. The waiter came up and asked, "What would you like to drink?" "I'd like a glass of chocolate milk." Pinkie said. Rainbowdash said, "I'll have the same." The waiter wrote it down and left. The two looked at the turnabout to see what to order to eat.

"Rainbowdash, Pinkie Pie. How are you two?" Applejack came up with her family Big Mac, Applebloom, and Granny Smith. "How's it going A.J.?" Rainbowdash asked. "We're good. Just enjoying the food here. It's great." Said Applejack. "Hi there Granny Smith. You look well." Pinkie Pie saying happy. Granny Smith just glared at the both of them. She was very old school and Applejack took her. "Well you two have a good time." A.J. told them. Rainbow couldn't help hearing Granny Smith saying something about that they needed to be hospitalized. Pinkie didn't hear her and the waiter came back. "I'll have tomato soup with a sprinkle of parmesan cheese and my dessert will be a pudding cake." Pinkie ordered. "I'll have a wheat grass sandwich and I'll have a chocolate pudding cake." The waiter finished writing them down and left.

"Is this not what you expected Rainbowdash?" Pinkie Pie asked concerned. "It's fine. I'm just trying to not let things get me down. There's nothing wrong with us and I know that." Rainbow reached over to Pinkie's hoof and held it. Her face blushed as Rainbow kissed her hoof. "How's your chocolate milk?" she asked Pinkie. "It tastes good." Answering honestly. The food came and the two started to eat. It was till Pinkie started to snicker and Rainbowdash wondered why. Rainbow had a piece of wheat grass between her teeth. Pinkie took a tooth pick and handed it to Rainbowdash. After that, Rainbowdash said, "So that was funny huh?" "Wouldn't you laugh at yourself if you saw that?" questioned Pinkie. "True, I would do that too." Rainbow chuckled and drank some of her chocolate milk. When they got to their dessert, they shared every bite now and then. Laughing about feeding each other sweets.

After finishing and paying for dinner, they were outside and you could see stars and a full moon out. "I thought we'd walk to the park and watch the stars for a while." Rainbowdash told Pinkie. "Sounds good to me." She said with a spring in her step. Once they got there and walked up to a bench. Rainbowdash flapped her wings to dust off the bench. As they sat there and looked at the constellations. Talking about the different constellations they could see. Rainbowdash noticed Pinkie Pie shiver a little bit. She didn't hesitate to slowly pull Pinkie over. "I'll keep you warm. You shouldn't be too cold." Rainbowdash told her. Pinkie Pie moved in a little closer and sighed a happy sigh. Pinkie looked at the sky to see a shooting star. She made a wish under breath, saying lowly, "I wish for Rainbow and I to be together forever."

To Be Continued


	3. Moving In

Ch. 3 Moving in

A few more dates in a couple months that Rainbowdash and Pinkie Pie soon was in a full fledge relationship. They were hanging out with their friends. "You and Rainbowdash are pretty serious about this relationship huh?" Fluttershy asked. "Of course we are, aren't we Dashie?" Pinkie Pie said to Rainbowdash. "Yeah, we are a twenty percent cooler zone now. We could move to a next level." Rainbowdash rather proud. "Oh Dashie, you think we could get our own place?" Pinkie asked her excited. "Well, I… I don't see why not but is it too soon?" Rainbow rather questionable. Pinkie slumped and looked away for a while. The other ponies were talking about doing a picnic.

Rainbowdash and Pinkie Pie left from Twlight's place to a café. As they sat there, Pinkie Pie let out a deep depressing sigh. Rainbowdash spoke up, "Pinkie, what's wrong?" "It's nothing Rainbowdash." She replied sheepishly. "I know it's serious because you never call me by my full name unless it's serious." Rainbow answered. "You said we are in a twenty percent cooler zone. You said we could move to a next level." Pinkie said and stared off to the side. "You're right Pinkie. I did say that. We are in that zone but there's something to do about that." "What's that?" she asked and looked over to Rainbowdash. "Well I'll need to work more to have more bits to buy a house." Rainbowdash said and thought deeply. "You won't be the only one. I'll be working extra hard too. We put our savings together and can buy it." Pinkie perked up. "I want to be responsible for this and I should be the one alone." Rainbowdash said sternly. "There's no 'I' on 'us.' Let me help out too." Pinkie Pie said and kissed Rainbow on the cheek. "Just don't overdo it please." Rainbowdash requested. Pinkie nodded with a smile and drank some of her drink.

So the two of them spent half the year managing their budget and savings for their house that was made for them. "We're not owners of this house now. As Rainbowdash signed and Pinkie Pie signed as well too. The house was two floor, two bedroom, two bathroom, kitchen and dining room, and a landing pad for Rainbowdash to come in after flying. "Oh my God Dashie, I'm so excited that we're going to be living together now!" Pinkie enthusiastic. "I'm glad when you are because when I see that smile. It warms my heart." The two of them hugged and got the key to the place to go in. There was still some work to be done to the house.

Everything got settled a week later with their help of their friends. "Look Dashie, it's finally complete now. A place we can call our own." Pinkie Pie said relieved. "You two would like some apple juice?" Applejack asked from the kitchen. "We should thank everyone for the help." Rainbowdash said. "We'll throw a party for them later." Pinkie suggested. As they walked in; Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight were at the table while Applejack was pouring the glasses out. "Whoo, you guys are finally moved in for now. What is your plan next?" asked Applejack. "Will you bring out pets over tomorrow evening Fluttershy?" Rainbowdash asked her. She nodded and Pinkie let out a squeal. "I'm sorry this is all so exciting right now." Pinkie blushing embarrassed.

It had been a week and Rainbowdash came in from the landing pad. She had accidently put the scarf down on the couch instead of hanging it on the rack. "Rainbowdash, come here please." Pinkie Pie called out. Rainbowdash was just trying to enjoy some left over juice that Applejack left. "Give me a minute." She said and drank up the juice. As Rainbowdash walked back into the living room, Pinkie Pie had this stern look with a scary glare. "Whoa Pinkie, what did I do?" "You didn't hang the scarf on the rack." As she pouted. "I wasn't going to leave it there. I was going to put it away after I got something to drink." Rainbow said and nudged Pinkie to cheer up. "Rainbowdash, either one of our pets could be chewing or eating it by now. Did you ever consider how somepony would feel about it?" Pinkie raised her voice. Rainbow hanged it up on the rack and said, "It's done now. Where's that bright smile?" Pinkie pouted still and turned away. Rainbow started to tickle her. Pinkie tried hard to hold back but she ended up laughing tremendously.

It was a couple days later and they threw a party to thank their friends for all their help. Rarity brought Sweetie Bell and Applejack brought her family with her. They were all having a good time but Pinkie Pie was entertaining. Applejack and Granny Smith were in the kitchen to ready the pies. Rainbowdash went over to check but stopped when overhearing Granny Smith. "I told you that this ain't right and yet your support this atrocity. I thought I raised you right." Granny Smith scolded. Applejack laughed and said, "It's a different age now. Just got to serve some humble pie Granny." Rainbowdash went out to the party and kept quiet.

To Be Continued


	4. Honeymoon Crash

Ch. 4 Honeymoon Crash

It had been over a month when things were where they seemed to relax a bit with each other. Rainbowdash was reading a book when Pinkie Pie came home and slammed the door. "Not a good day today Pinkie?" Rainbowdash asked. "It's hard to smiling and happy when some ponies seem to act differently around you." Pinkie Pie told Rainbow. "Come to the couch please." Rainbowdash requested. Pinkie went over onto the couch and leaned her head on Rainbow's shoulder. "You shouldn't let the other ponies get to you. I know I had a pony called me a freak. I didn't care though because it's none of their business." She told Pinkie and moved some of her mane aside to see her face.

At dinner time Pinkie Pie was cooking something delicious. Rainbowdash walked in and said, "We're having that again?" "What's that suppose to mean Rainbowdash?" Pinkie a little annoyed. "It'd be good like once a month or something you know." Pinkie tapped her hoove and said as calmly as possible, "So you don't want to eat what I've cooked for dinner?" "Well you cooked it and we should eat it." Rainbow told her. "You've said it's your favorite and now you're tired of it for some reason. It's not like every day. Like once a week Rainbowdash and you decide to tell me this after my rough day at work." Rainbowdash had an exasperated sigh and said, "Pinkie Pie, don't worry about it. Lets just have a peaceful dinner and we can go to the rooftop to look at the stars."

They were eating dinner and it was very quiet and the tension couldn't cut with a butter knife. Rainbow didn't want to offend Pinkie Pie anymore. "It's great Pinkie. Very delicious." She told her. "Rainbowdash, I didn't want you to lie to me. It's just that you're tired of it. You'll eat it anyways just to make me feel better." Pinkie Pie getting agitated. "Pinkie, why are you taking it out on me?" Rainbow questioned. "You want me to see me take it out on you?" Pinkie Pie questioned her. She pushed her plate and glass off the table and said, "I'm done. Good night." Rainbowdash was worried about her and it seemed like their honeymoon period was coming to a crashing halt.

After Rainbowdash finished and cleaned up the mess. She went to the bedroom and saw Pinkie with her back turned away from Rainbowdash's side. Rainbow let out a sad sigh but it was just out of concern for her love. She climbed into bed and put her arm around Pinkie. Whispering quietly so she wouldn't wake her up. "I'm really sorry Pinkie, things will get better. Just know that I will always love you. No one could ever take that away from you. I love you Pinkie." Rainbow started to fall asleep and Pinkie was quietly listening. A tear ran down her cheek and she turned around to hold Rainbowdash. She lightly nuzzled her and whispered quietly, "I love you Dashie."

A week later, Rainbowdash came home to find Pinkie Pie lying face down on the couch. "Pinkie? Why are you home so early?" She lifted her face to Rainbowdash to show she had been crying for a while. She rushed over to Pinkie and said, "Pinkie Pie, tell me what happened." She turned her face to the side and tears welled up. "People are so mean. I served this one pony and when she was going to tell how good I served her till…till…" Rainbowdash then said, "Till what Pinkie?" She broke out to tears saying, "Till she knew who I was and threw her baked good at me." "What's her name? What did she look like? I'll deal with this." Rainbowdash said angrily. "Dashie, my boss gave me the rest of the day off so I didn't break down there. Don't do anything you'll regret."

Their friends came over to help Pinkie Pie with what happened. "Ponies can be so stupid sometimes. Something that isn't the norm is considered bad or disgusting." Twilight a little fired up. "Oh darling, people don't understand what you two have. A relationship with love and adoration." Rarity said understandable. Pinkie cuddled up to Rainbowdash, "You guys don't have to face this stigma." "Pinkie, we should teach people that there's nothing wrong when it comes to love between two ponies. Even if they're both girls." Twilight suggested strongly. "You think we could just have time to think about things." Rainbowdash told the others. "Do you want me to watch Gummy and Tank for you guys?" Fluttershy asked. "Yes please." Pinkie answered.

Pinkie Pie and Rainbowdash were lying in bed. Rainbowdash went off for a moment and brought back the scarf Pinkie made her. "I want you to wear this. It'll give you some of my courage." She told her. "Dashie, I know I could smell your scent on this. It always comforting to me to smell you you know." Rainbowdash nodded and kissed her gently. Pinkie smiled and said, "Thank you." They were staring into each-others eyes and both of them fell asleep.

Rainbowdash had prepared breakfast for the both of them. "Dashie, you made my favorite breakfast. I'm so glad you're here for me." Pinkie brightened up. As they ate when Rainbowdash started to talk. "Pinkie Pie, why don't you take a week off from work. Maybe I could work more for both of us." "Rainbowdash, we were suppose to work together. Besides you gave me the courage to go to work today." She said and smiled. "I'm going to be honest to you Pinkie. I couldn't bear to see you like that and I felt so miserable. If I can protect you, I'll protect you no matter what." Rainbow told her. "You know I lean onto you for support but I can stand on all fours on my own too. I can do this whether you believe in me or not." Pinkie Pie getting miffed. "Pinkie Pie, I do believe in you but I don't want to see you hurt that badly again." Rainbowdash said concerned.

The two left to their jobs and Pinkie Pie thought about how it seemed like she was too nice to ponies. Ponies were walking over her like a doormat. As she got to work that she would try to do her best despite how things are for her. Pinkie Pie smiled and worked on despite the awkwardness things were. As she got home from work that Rainbowdash was there waiting for her. Pinkie remembered how they left the way they did. "Pinkie, I didn't mean to…" Rainbow started but Pinkie Pie stopped her. "I want to be by your side and not a burden to you. I can do it one day at a time and I couldn't stop thinking about you as I wore this scarf." She told Rainbowdash and nuzzled to it. She took it off and wrapped it around her. "You'll need this now and it'll be ok. I can promise you it'll be ok." Pinkie Pie told Rainbowdash and gave her a kiss.

To Be Continued


End file.
